Méfiezvous de vos souhaits
by schtroumphc
Summary: Dans le futur inchangé, Wyatt cherche à connaître les faits et gestes de Chris dans le passé. MAINTENANT AVEC LA SUITE! Partie 2, le retour de Chris.
1. Méfiezvous de vos souhaits

A/N: C'était supposé être un drabble pour mon autre histoire (C'est leur vie, la collection de Teenyfic/Drabble à partir d'un prompt). Ça a un petit peu grandit, alors j'ai décidé de lui donner sa propre page. Si ça intéresse, le prompt était **curiosité**.

* * *

Debout devant la fenêtre de son appartement, Wyatt regardait son royaume frappé par la pluie sous ses pieds, réfléchissant à une solution pour ses nouveaux problèmes. Une nouvelle vague d'exécutions? Ça marchait toujours pour les calmer. Est-ce que ça sera assez cette fois?

Depuis peu, l'espoir avait repris parmi les mortels et les soi-disant bon sorciers, mais aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi. Même les démons ignoraient ce qu'il se passait mais ressentaient l'optimisme qui imprégnait l'air.

Le changement était assez fort pour laisser une trace, mais personne ne le voyait, ni le comprenait. Mais Wyatt, lui, si. Et pour autant qu'il le sache, il était le seul à le voir réellement et à le comprendre.

Encore la veille, deux gardiens de la prison de Valhalla était en train de faire leurs rapports normalement quand l'un d'eux avait disparu dans une lumière dorée et fut remplacé par un démon inférieur. Personne dans la pièce n'avait réagit. Wyatt avait interrogé son collègue, qui avait juré que le démon inférieur avait toujours travaillé avec lui.

Une recherche rapide et facile apprit à Wyatt que le démon original avait été tué plusieurs années auparavant. Il n'avait pas été le seul à connaître une nouvelle fin ou une nouvelle direction. Chaque soir, Wyatt se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et regardait la ville, cherchant les différences. Parfois, il pouvait même les voir arriver. Ça avait été intéressant de regarder le pont se reconstruire pour être détruit à nouveau.

Chris.

Chris était le responsable. Tous ces changements étaient de sa faute, les conséquences de ses actes dans le passé, comme une suite de domino pour son plan futile. Tous ces efforts, et il régnait toujours en maître. Le monde était toujours aussi sombre. Les gens comme leur mère et leurs tantes se faisaient toujours tués pour leurs bonnes intentions.

Au lieu de mourir condamné par les nettoyeurs, Darryl était simplement tué quelques années plus tard dans un plan de Zankou. Le nombre de cousins et de cousines grandissaient ou diminuaient, mais à la fin, seuls eux deux étaient toujours là. Sa mère avait été tué un hiver plus tard que la première fois. Phoebe avait été tué avant Paige cette fois-ci.

A un moment ou un autre, Chris devra réaliser qu'il ne peut pas changer l'Histoire. Ou bien, il croira avoir réussi, et il s'en rendra compte par lui-même à son retour.

Cette pensée fit sourire Wyatt. Il pouvait toujours utiliser l'avantage. Tout ce qui arrivait à Christopher sur le moment était de l'histoire ancienne pour lui, après tout. Quelques recherches l'aideraient à savoir ce que son petit frère trafiquait.

Par où devrait-il commençait?

Chris avait sûrement pris un autre nom, pour respecter les règles du secret. Peut-être trouvé un travail et un appartement. A moins qu'il ne soit installé au Manoir.

Wyatt partit s'asseoir sur son lit, et prit l'album photo sur la table de chevet. Jusqu'ici, un Chris hors du temps n'était toujours pas apparu parmi les photos, mais si il fouillait sa mémoire, il avait de vague souvenirs d'enfance de cet étrange adulte, des souvenirs nouveaux eux aussi.

Pour ceux-là, il n'avait compris que durant l'enterrement de Bianca; sa mort avait été un accident et elle faisait presque partie de la famille. Il n'avait pas vu de raison de ne pas lui offrir un dernier respect malgré sa trahison. Qui a dit qu'il était cruel?

Ce jour-là, pendant que la terre recouvrait le cercueil, pendant qu'un sort de protection pour éloigner les pillards était installé, il s'était demandé ce que faisait Chris, si loin derrière lui. Une image claire ce qu'il croyait être un baby-sitter longtemps oublié lui était venue, un Chris adulte devant son berceau, la colère, la haine et la peine inquiétant tellement le bébé qu'il était alors que son bouclier se levait automatiquement.

Wyatt avait essayé de forcer plus de souvenirs de son enfance, même utilisé la magie, mais tout ce qu'il avait rester flou.

Mais des traces, écrites, elles, devraient se trouver quelque part. Le P3 peut-être? Il y avait eu une place pour son père quand il était mortel, ça ne le surprendrait pas si Chris avait gagné le même avantage.

Wyatt quitta son appartement pour son bureau, appelant la sorcière chargée de la surveillance du club. Celle qui apparu n'était pas la même que la dernière fois, mais vu la durée de vie des gardiens de l'ancien gagne-pain de sa mère, il ne savait pas quel était la cause du changement, et franchement, il s'en fichait.

"Les dossiers et les papiers du club. Je sais qu'on les a gardé, un truc 'd'authenticité' pour le musée. Je les veux. Tous, à partir de la vague de chaleur de deux mille quatre jusqu'à la naissance de mon frère." D'après Bianca, Chris pensait que son 'attaque' avait eu lieu à cette époque, et Wyatt supposa qu'il repartirait avant l'arrivée de son double par prudence.

La sorcière, bien lui en prit, partit sans poser de question, et réapparut quelques heures plus tard avec tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Il lui prit des mains tout ce qu'elle avait amené et alla s'enfermer dans son appartement, refusant toute aide pour éplucher factures, lettres, et commandes. Pour cette histoire, il voulait être seul. Ça concernait sa famille, personne d'autre.

&

Trois heures plus tard, il commençait à regretter sa décision. Il n'avait rien trouvé concernant de nouveaux employés qui détonnaient, pas de groupes au future succès inattendu inscrits avant l'heure, pas de trace de boissons crées bien trop tôt.

Dans un geste de colère, il jeta tout sur le sol et décida de partir directement au P3. Quelque chose pourrait provoquer un autre souvenir, avec de la chance.

Le temps de conseiller à la gardienne de partir et d'interdire toutes interruptions, et Wyatt entra pour la première fois depuis des années dans le club. Un soupçon de nostalgie tenta de s'infiltrer et il l'étouffa tout aussi vite. Ce n'était que des murs et des meubles, l'endroit ne ressemblait même plus à ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Aucune raison de faire du sentimentalisme.

Le bar n'était même plus complet, résultat de la dernière bataille à avoir eu lieu là. Vaguement, il se demandait si le dessin pour la fête des mères de ses huit ans se trouvait toujours quelque part. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était accroché près d'un vieux poster, dans le bureau.

Si il faisait le tour du club avant d'entrer dans la petite pièce du fond, c'était seulement pour s'assurer qu'il était seul et qu'il n'y avait aucun piège qui l'attendait.

Depuis cette dernière attaque, l'endroit avait été refermé, et en dehors des gardiens désigné par des personnes de confiance, personne d'autre n'y été jamais entré, et rien n'avait été déplacé ou emporté. Le club comme le bureau, et probablement l'arrière pièce, tout était à la même place que quinze ans auparavant, mais pas protégé du temps. Et du coup, poussiéreux, pourrit, et abîmé.

Mais son dessin, presque complètement effacé, était toujours là. Accroché sur son coin favori; il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi c'était son coin favori, seulement qu'il avait aimé, pendant une période, jouer par là. Il s'asseyait alors contre le mur pendant des heures et jouait avec un chiffon que quelqu'un avait oublié, un chiffon que sa mère n'avait jamais tenté de lui reprendre.

Avec un sourire, un rare doux sourire, il se rapprocha. Et la raison de son étrange intérêt devint soudain claire. La magie entourait le mur. Si sort il y avait, c'était un très puissant, pour exister des années plus tard.

Il leva la main pour arracher tout ce qui encombrait le mur mais se retint à la dernière seconde, préférant retirer les vieux souvenirs doucement, sans les abîmer.

En cherchant la table pour les poser, il se prit les pieds dans un tas de linge et laissa échapper un rire enfantin en reconnaissant le bout vert sombre qui avait été son jouet.

Maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, ce qui ressemblait à un vieux chiffon déchiré montrait un restant de bouton et des drapeaux cousu sur un coin. Ça n'avait été qu'une chemise. Qu'est-ce qu'une chemise faisait ici? Pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait jamais jetée?

Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Serrant le bout de vêtement, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, cherchant une trace quelconque, peut-être une vision, ou un sentiment...

Il perçut bien quelque chose, mais c'était beaucoup trop faible, bien que familier. Désagréable.

Il retourna près du mur sans lâcher la chemise et le frôla de la main, détectant la source de la magie. Il la trouva caché derrière une brique, qu'il fit voler vers lui avant de la laisser tomber. Au début, il ne vit dans le trou que de la poussière. Il pensa s'être trompé quand un éclat de lumière attira son regard. Une simple recherche en se concentrant le rassura contre tout danger et il amena l'objet rond jusqu'à lui, curieux.

Ce n'était qu'une petite bague, une simple bague avec une petite pierre. Elle n'avait rien de magique, mais la force venait bien d'elle, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment. Tout juste en se concentrant pouvait-il percevoir de vague échos de douleur, eux aussi familier.

Ça devait être une bague de fiançailles ou un truc du genre. Qui l'aurait caché dans le bureau de sa mère? Qui y aurait eu accès? Avec une projection comme elle, lorsqu'elle avait été mise dans le mur, son père l'aurait remarquée, sa trace aurait été plus forte à l'époque. Donc ça n'avait pas pu être là avant que sa mère n'achète le club.

Il resserra la bague dans sa paume. La tristesse, la peine, où avait-il déjà ressentit ce mélange exact? Il se concentra, revit ses années passées sans trouver, pas avant de revenir loin, très loin.

Chris. C'était la même chose que ce que Chris avait ressentie après la mort de Bianca quand Wyatt était bébé.

Chris avait eu accès au bureau à l'époque. Wyatt releva la chemise à la hauteur de son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il avait trouvé le tissu étant enfant, mais il était sûr que la chemise avait toujours été dans ce bureau.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la sensation désagréable qui marquait la chemise, trouvant plus facilement sa réponse maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher : la magie de Bianca. Sa trace quand elle prenait le pouvoir d'un autre.

Il fit apparaître un miroir et passa la main par-dessus:

"Montre-moi le jour de son retour."

La scène était courte, violente. Mais maintenant, il en était sûr. Il regarda à nouveau le dessin des drapeaux. C'était la chemise de Chris. Ses vêtements se trouvaient dans le bureau. Pourquoi il ne les avait pas emmenés avec lui dans le présent?

Probablement une règle ou une autre. Mais il avait posé ses affaires dans cette pièce. Même lui devait dormir, et il n'aurait pas été le premier, le dernier, à utiliser le canapé pour la nuit.

Il savait où il avait vécu, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver son nom d'emprunt. Une recherche ensuite sur ce nom lui donnerait tout ce qu'il voudrait après.

Il retourna chez lui et récupéra les dossiers éparpillés, cherchant les données qui l'intéressaient, les listes du personnel autorisé. La première fois, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, il s'était contenté de survoler les noms et de les comparer aux employés.

Mais maintenant, quelqu'un qui était le bienvenu sans pour autant y travailler était soit de la famille, soit un très bon ami, et la liste était courte. Et dans celle-ci, le nom de Chris semblait presque surligné. Perry. Evidemment, il n'avait pas donné son vrai nom. Mais celui de son héros d'enfance, un film qui n'existe même pas encore là où il se trouvait.

Wyatt se releva et toucha le nom de son frère sur la feuille. Est-ce qu'il avait fini par révéler son identité à leur famille?

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. La prochaine étape était évidente. Il se targuait peut-être d'être un bon et gentil sorcier qui lutte contre le mal, Chris restait un enfant du nouveau monde, formé aux méthodes discutables mais efficaces. A un moment ou un autre, il fera quelque chose qui attirera l'attention de la police, et même si Darryl lui refilait un coup de main, il ne pourra pas tout effacer.

Prochain arrêt, le poste de police. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

&

Lui aussi n'avait pas survécu au ravage du temps et des attaques. Tagué, brûlé, détruit par endroit, c'était presque un miracle que l'immeuble soit toujours debout. Wyatt ne croisa qu'un seul squatteur à l'intérieur, qui en le voyant s'était enfuit en courant, à l'amusement de Wyatt.

Evidemment, l'intérieur ne se portait pas mieux, et trouver une trace d'événements qui s'étaient passé des décennies plus tôt allait être plus difficile. Il n'y avait pas un ordinateur intact sur ceux toujours présent, quand aux casiers qui avaient dû contenir les doubles sur papiers, ils étaient tous retournés, et leurs contenus éparpillés ou brûlés. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait été sans espoir. Pour lui, ça ne demanderait qu'un sort bien ficelé.

"Du passé au présent

Faits et geste réuni ici

Récréez tous documents

Montrez-moi l'histoire de Chris Perry."

Rien ne se passa sur le moment, à la surprise de Wyatt. Jamais encore il n'avait eu droit à un échec. Puis, une soudaine douleur au ventre le frappa, et il se replia sur lui-même sous la surprise, tombant à terre.

La douleur partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et Wyatt ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Quelqu'un avait essayé de l'attaquer? Mais non, il n'était pas blessé, personne n'apparu près de lui, et il ne sentait pas de traces magique autre que la sienne.

Et lentement, doucement, des cendres volèrent en tourbillonnant devant lui, se recomposèrent en leur ancienne apparence, des feuilles, des livres, des stylos et autres objets; les meubles se réparèrent et reprirent leurs places; les casiers se relevèrent, et des centaines de dossiers volèrent dans les tiroirs.

C'était certes mieux qu'auparavant, mais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il lui faudrait du temps pour chercher chaque tiroir. Ça ne faisait toujours aucun sens, jamais il n'avait obtenu autre chose que ce qu'il demandait!

A moins que… Ca faisait tellement longtemps…Ils n'existaient plus, c'était impossible. Ou alors, une autre force que les Fondateurs? Quelqu'un plus haut qu'eux?

Quelqu'un qui venait d'essayer de le bloquer. Ressuscité par Chris, probablement.

Quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'il trouve ses réponses. C'était courageux. Stupide, mais courageux. Impressionné que son adversaire _est eu_ un résultat, le fait restait qu'il pouvait toujours terminer ses recherches. L'autre pouvait continuer à perdre son temps pour l'arrêter, éventuellement, Wyatt gagnerait.

Et une fois qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait, il trouverait ce trouble-fête et se débarrasserait de lui.

Wyatt se releva et regarda la pièce. Tendant les mains devant lui, comme attendant que quelque chose y soit déposé, il essaya autre chose, plus direct.

"Papiers portant le nom de Chris Perry

Rejoignez-moi immédiatement."

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas le résultat espéré. Plusieurs feuilles s'élevèrent dans les airs et tournèrent autour de lui avant de s'écrouler à ses pieds, complètement mélangées.

"Bien tenté!" Cria-t-il à la force invisible qui le contrait.

Wyatt soupira et s'agenouilla pour fouiller le tas. Ici et là, il n'était qu'une mention liée aux sœurs, ou bien un témoin d'une affaire démoniaque déguisé en autre chose, et là…

Wyatt éclata de rire.

"Une voiture. Tu peux te téléporter, et toi…"

Oublier ses pouvoirs, les utiliser au minimum, c'était bien lui. Il continua de chercher dans le désordre, un pincement qu'il ne comprenait pas lui serrant soudainement le cœur.

Eparpillées, plusieurs convocations pour Chris Perry, il n'avait répondu à aucune d'entre elles, bien entendue.

Cette Shéridan s'était vraiment acharné contre sa famille. Elle n'avait à l'époque aucune idée qu'elle serait une des plus féroces meneuses de la Résistance, cachant et formant les plus jeunes sorciers égarés ou les mortels volontaires.

Une des convocations qu'il trouva signalait une demande quelques jours avant la naissance de Chris. Il n'y en aurait plus d'autre après, Wyatt en était certain.

Penser à la naissance de Chris lui rappela que c'était bientôt son anniversaire. Il devrait peut-être lui préparer une fête d'anniversaire en même temps qu'une de bienvenue. Avant de lui faire regretter de l'avoir défié.

Wyatt se releva et appela à lui toute la magie de sa lignée, voulant une réponse claire, et répéta son sort. Cette fois, les feuilles se rangèrent en volant et se réunirent avant de se classer d'elles-mêmes dans un dossier au nom de Chris Perry.

Wyatt sourit. Quiconque avait essayé de le bloquer plus tôt semblait avoir abandonné.

Il tourna les pages rapidement, seulement intéressé par la dernière. Le même pincement réapparu quand il reconnut la date. Le même jour. Il se trouvait pile vingt trois ans après que l'encre ait séché.

Il lut la page une fois. Deux fois. Si un de ses démons se trouvaient dans la pièce, ils auraient tous disparu par pur instinct de survie.

Wyatt leva la tête, son visage vide d'expression. Etrange, il ne se rappeler pas s'être rassit par terre. Il arracha la page et se releva, regarda l'heure notée sur le rapport et compara avec celle du présent.

&

Réprimant toutes émotions, il se trouva au salon du Manoir. Sans un mot, sans laisser une seconde de réaction aux personnes présentes, il les fit toutes disparaître d'un geste de la main. Il n'avait aucune idée de où elles avaient atterri, et il s'en fichait.

Son cœur battait la chamade, son contrôle sur ses sentiments diminuait plus vite que jamais, tous tellement varié qu'il ne savait pas par lequel commencer.

Comme pleurer, par exemple. Est-ce qu'il savait encore comment faire?

Il monta lentement les marches, longea le couloir en prenant soin de ne pas regarder les portraits accrochés au mur. Il les connaissait par cœur, de toutes façons, jusqu'au bout manquant au cadre de Victor, cassé le jour où Chris avait essayé d'envoyer un vase sur un démon par télékinésie, et raté de plusieurs mètres.

Il essaya de les bloquer pendant qu'il passait devant chaque chambre, mais les souvenirs refusaient de rester silencieux, de rester caché. Tous réapparurent à la vue d'une vieille tâche, d'une bosse, d'un dessin jamais complètement effacé et de la punition qui avait suivit. La commode où il se cachait toujours. La plante, maintenant fausse, pour laquelle ils se battaient pour avoir le droit de l'arroser…

Wyatt s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents et se surprit à réunir son courage avant d'entrer.

Le ménage était fait chaque jour, le parfum de sa mère n'était sûrement que le fruit de son imagination. Les éclats de rire ne se trouvaient que dans sa tête. Wyatt entra lentement, les yeux sur le lit, refusant de laisser son regard se porter sur le reste de la pièce. Il toucha les couvertures, regardant quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment là. Pas encore.

Sans relever sa main, il fit le tour du lit, loin de la porte. Il relâcha la feuille sans s'en rendre compte, elle voleta sur le sol, oubliée. Il lui avait toujours semblé étrange que le temps se fût adapté à l'horreur de sa vie. Il ne se rappelait pas quand il avait senti le soleil pour la dernière fois, et pourtant, il pouvait le sentir brûler sur son cou.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, ses yeux fixés sur l'espace vide à côté de lui.

Quelqu'un apparu dans la pièce, mais il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux.

"Disparaît. Je ne veux voir personne."

"Mais, Maître, il paraît que…"

Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier, les flammes disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

Wyatt tourna légèrement la tête pour vérifier qu'il était seul, mais l'intrus était venu accompagné d'un être des ténèbre qui tremblait de peur. Wyatt reporta son regard qui commençait se brouiller sur l'oreiller.

"Je ne veux voir personne. Personne n'entre dans le Manoir. Qu'on me laisse seul." Pourquoi sa voix était étouffée comme ça?

L'être des ténèbres disparu, et pour plus de sûreté, Wyatt rappela un pouvoir longtemps oublié et endormi, son bouclier. Il le leva de façon à ce qu'il entoure complètement le lit, et se réinstalla confortablement, ignorant l'humidité sur ses joues, la douleur dans sa poitrine.

"Chris rentre à la maison aujourd'hui."

Fin.

Reviews? S'il vous plaît? Il y a un Drew Fuller en promo avec chaque commentaire.


	2. Cauchemar ou souvenir?

**Cauchemar ou souvenir?**

Voici la suite de Méfiez-vous de vos souhaits. C'était pas prévu au départ, mais bon, l'image m'ait apparue dans la tête et ne voulait pas partir, donc la voici. Suit immédiatement la fin de l'autre histoire.

* * *

Chris apparu lentement, presque invisible, un fantôme de plus en plus solide et réel. Les yeux fermés, la tête tournée vers lui, les bras posés près de lui. La tache rouge s'étendait lentement sur sa chemise et quelque part, très loin dans son esprit, dans le temps, Wyatt entendait son père pleurer et supplier.

Donc il avait appris le vrai nom de celui qui était mort.

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur, Chris ne respirait pas, ne bougeait pas. Tué à sa place, mort pour avoir voulu le protéger, mort comme les autres avant lui. Un Halliwell de plus emporté par la Mort dans ce combat futile, son corps ramené dans son temps. Au moins, son âme sera à sa place, avec sa famille.

Wyatt n'osait pas vraiment bouger. Si il se contentait de le regardait, si il ignorait l'odeur du sang, il pouvait presque prétendre que Chris dormait.

Quelqu'un criait dehors. Une vague de magie passait autour d'eux, il pouvait la sentir. Les cris continuaient, et Wyatt sentit vaguement des présences magiques apparaître dans le Manoir, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir dans quels camps ils étaient ni si ils approchèrent de lui.

Du coin de l'oeil, il perçut plusieurs éclats dorés, et alors il comprit. Chris avait peut-être échoué, mais il restait quelqu'un pour continuer son combat. Quelqu'un qui, aussi pacifique soit-il, venait de perdre un fils et risquait de perdre l'autre. Quelqu'un que Chris avait aidé à avoir assez de pouvoir pour remplacer le Pouvoir des Trois temporairement brisé par la naissance de Chris. Quelqu'un qui avait pu recevoir l'entraînement nécessaire pour se battre, pour laisser échapper sa fureur, pour tuer.

Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient dans sa tête, son père était un être de lumière toujours présent, son père était un Fondateur disparu dans une île cachée, ses parents étaient ensemble, ses parents étaient séparés, Gidéon était…Gidéon était là, toujours là, mais plus maintenant.

Le moment devait approcher. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur.

Il se décida à bouger, se relever juste assez pour prendre son frère dans ses bras, pour le serrer contre lui. Ça ne pouvait qu'aller mieux pour lui, après tout. Peut-être. La lumière approchait, et Wyatt enfuit sa tête contre le cou de Chris, ferma les yeux, sentit l'onde de magie s'approcher, briser implacablement son bouclier, le noyer, les images, les sons, ses souvenirs étaient mélangés, changés, et il y eu une explosion de lumière et Chris disparu d'entre ses bras et...

Et quelque chose frappa son front et il se réveilla en sursaut dans le parc.

"Et bé quand même. On va finir par être en retard."

"Chris?"

"Non, je suis un démon qui a prit sa place, tu as découvert mon plan diabolique."

Chris roula les yeux et continua de ranger ses cahiers. Wyatt se redressa sans comprendre et regarda autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici? Ils étaient au Manoir…

Non, bien sûr que non. Le sens commun revint au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait complètement. Ils étaient dans le parc, pour réviser au soleil. Ils étaient entourés de gosses qui couraient dans tous les sens, des parents fatigués, des promeneurs qui profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil. Il y avait ici et là d'autres étudiants qui avait eu la même idée que Chris, et qui comme lui rangeaient leurs affaires avant de repartir, pour la plupart. Wyatt et Chris devaient rentrer plus tôt pour la fête d'anniversaire surprise pour Chris. Il s'était entraîné pendant des jours à simuler un air de surprise pour ce soir. Ne jamais confier un secret à Mélinda à moins que sa vie n'en dépende.

Wyatt s'était endormis, il s'en rappelait bien, mais il avait l'impression d'un écho d'une autre vie. Un reste de son cauchemar, sûrement.

"Est-ce que ça va? T'as l'air bizarre."

"Huh?"

Chris était debout et le regardait maintenant avec inquiétude. Wyatt se précipita sur ses pieds et afficha un sourire rassurant.

"Juste un cauchemar un peu trop réel. Je l'aurais oublié dans oh, 3 parts de gâteaux et demi?"

Son frère ria, rassuré. "T'avais quand même l'air secoué. Qu'est-ce qui s'y passait? Tu sortais avec la fille de la voisine?"

"Ah ah ah. Je me tord de rire." Répondit-il en le frappant. Réalisant que ses affaires à lui étaient toujours au sol, il se rabaissa pour les ramasser.

"Non, en fait, j'ai un peu de mal à m'en rappeler même maintenant. J'étais un mauvais sorcier, et toi, je crois que tu étais dans le passé. Que tu étais mort."

Un silence lui répondit. Quand il se tourna vers son frère, il était en train de réarranger des feuilles qui s'échapper d'un classeur. Wyatt aurait pu jurer qu'il était rangé correctement plus tôt.

Chris garda les yeux sur ses affaires, quelque chose de sombre dans son regard, comme si il voulait éviter de le regarder en face.

"Oui, ben, comme tu le vois, je suis bien vivant. Et tu es juste modérément diabolique."

"Hé!" Il le frappa au bras avec un livre, ce qui força Chris à relever la tête. Il avait un air rieur qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux immédiatement. Il n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter, mais de toute façon, le malaise ne dura pas. Chris sembla s'en remettre très vite, et ses yeux reprirent leurs éclats de vie habituels. Wyatt continua:

"En plus, je suis sûr que tu me laisserais pas faire. Va savoir ce dont tu es capable."

Chris eu un sourit mystérieux. Comme si il savait quelque chose que Wyatt ignorait et qu'il ne saurait jamais, aussi proche qu'ils puissent être.

"Qui sait, en effet. Bon, tu te dépêches, on va…HE! Non, revenez!"

"C'est du papier, Chris, il ne peut pas te répondre." Répondit Wyatt en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. Un brusque coup de vent venez de faire s'envoler les feuilles qu'il avait dérangées.

Son frère lui jeta une rapide regard noir avant de courir après ses affaires, tant concentré dessus qu'il ne remarqua pas la fille qui marchait vers lui, elle aussi occupé ailleurs.

Leur rencontre se fit dans une nouvelle chute de matériels, et Wyatt courut vers eux. Chris avait l'air choqué un court moment, avant d'avoir un sourire un brin niait malgré les insultes de la jolie brune.

'Super. Il est amoureux après deux secondes.' Pensa Wyatt en regardant son frère commenter le tatouage au poignet qu'avait la fille.

Chacun avait récupéré ses affaires quand Wyatt arriva près de Chris, et la fille s'éloignait déjà.

"J'espère que tu as son nom au moins?"

"Quoi? Pas besoin." Wyatt n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi, Chris prenait un de ses petits bouquins qui avait son adresse en cas de perte, griffonna son nom et numéro rapidement en dessous et éclipsa le tout discrètement au milieu des affaires que tenait la jeune fille brune.

"Pas bête!" S'exclama fièrement Wyatt. "Elle va croire qu'elle l'a emporté par erreur. T'as plus qu'à espérer que tu lui as fait une assez bonne impression et qu'elle accepte de te rappeler."

Chris sourit, les yeux sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tourné un coin de la rue. Un vrai, heureux sourire. Quelque chose disait à Wyatt qu'il reverrait cette fille par n'importe quel moyen.

"T'inquiètes, Wy. Je sens que c'était le destin au travail. On y va? "

"Ouais, okay."

Ils repartirent vers la voiture de Wyatt, pendant que celui-ci réfléchissait aux multiples possibles manières d'embêter son frère sur sa possible future petite amie.

Son cauchemar était déjà effacé et oublié.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!!


End file.
